Haunted
by WingsOfTech
Summary: All I could do was stay as close to the door as possible, in case I needed to get out. I was breathing quickly, probably too quickly. And I knew my whole body was trembling. Rated T Just in case. Hope you enjoy my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic ever, so please go easy on me. I've never been a great writer, but this little "plot bunny" as I've heard them called, has been driving me crazy. So I present this to you, people of the internet that are also obsessed with Danny Phantom. I hope you enjoy!**

**This is from Danny's POV ok?**

**Also, Disclaimer! I do not own Danny Phantom, nor can I contact Mr. Hartman. So this is made from my imagination, computer, and of course his characters!**

**Haunted**

**Chapter 1**

I ran through the hallways not caring just how late I was this time, I just needed to get… somewhere… anywhere really, this just seemed to be the best option of someplace to go. Usually I dreaded this place not unlike any _normal_ teenager. But at the moment school sounded good if it meant I could get to Sam and Tucker.

I wasn't really sure who else I could go to, and I didn't have much time. I certainly wouldn't be staying for any lessons. The day was already at least half over anyway, and there was no way I could stay. No, I suppose the real reason I was running down this hall was to say goodbye to Sam and Tuck, rather than get their help. As if they could anyway.

Just a couple more lockers, a turn to the left and here it is. I didn't have time to hesitate. They'd find me too quickly if I stayed in one place too long, and I didn't want to know how long too long was. I burst into the classroom quickly turning to lock the door behind me and checking out the little window. After making sure no one was following me yet, I turned to the class.

Mr. Lancer, along with every student in the room was staring at me, mouth agape like a fish. In any other situation it might have been funny. There were two reasons why they would be staring at me like that. The first was how I looked, as I hadn't seen a mirror for a long time but I could tell me hair was messed up, and the couple of glimpses I had caught of my clothes were gruesome with blood, ectoplasm, and burn marks covering almost every spot. The other reason would be that I was actually there, I didn't know exactly how long I'd been gone but I did know it was a long time. I also noticed that Sam and Tucker were not there. I turned around unlocking the door about to dash out of there to look for them somewhere else, but before I could make it…

"…Daniel?" I turned to look at Mr. Lancer.

All I could do was stay as close to the door as possible, in case I needed to get out. I was breathing quickly, probably too quickly. And I knew my whole body was trembling. I stared at him with a look on my face very similar to his own.

"W-… what," I replied. Well tried to anyway, my voice was incredibly hoarse, and weak. I hadn't even tried to talk for what seemed like forever, all I could remember was screaming. Whatever came out of my mouth just now I had even barely understood.

"Danny? Are you alright? Where have you been the last two weeks?", Mr. Lancer tried to ask me. _Do I LOOK alright? _But then my mind came to a halt. _Two weeks? TWO WEEKS? I was there for two weeks?_

"I- I- I-…" I tried to say something, but that was all I could choke out.

Everyone in the room just stared, not knowing what to say. Myself included. I wasn't sure what to do, I wanted to run back out, but there would be too many questions. It was so quiet in there you would probably be able to hear a pin drop.

Well _would have_, I suddenly became panicky as I heard footsteps running down the hallway. I quickly got on the hinged side of the door, grabbing the flag-pole next to the door and throwing the flag itself to the closest student. I crouched down into a fighting stance, flagpole in my hands, ready to strike if needed.

The class watched me, shocked until they heard the noise too. I looked at everyone begging them with my eyes to act as though everything were completely normal. But they didn't seem to get the idea I looked at Lancer hopeing he would at least say something that would get the classes eyes off of me. but I held my breath as I heard the sounds coming closer. _It's too late! It's too late! Stupid ghost tracking machines! Stupid people disabling my ghost powers! _

Since Mr. Lancer was too out of it to blink, I was ready to just give up there on the spot. But I had to thank God and ask him to bless Valerie, when she pointed to the flag. "So the 13 stripes were for the 13 colonies, right?" _Good thinking Val! _The rest of the class seemed to catch on, and just in time too.

Because then the door burst open again.

**Sorry if it's too short! Please review! Flame or not! Just whatever. Maybe I'll update sometime if enough people like it! If not it can be a cliffhanger one-shot thing right?**

**EDIT:**

**I changed it to 13 stripes! Thank you PurpleSuperCow for pointing that out. I was really nervous and completely messed that up :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey... did anybody miss me?**

**Well after reading all the reviews (Yes reviews! 8 reviews! ^^) it sounded like you peoples wanted me to update... so here I am... updating. :)**

**Sorry if it took me too long though, my updating process is pretty complicated sometimes. (more details at the bottom)**

**I hope this turns out well, I'm not quite sure where I'm going with the story yet. This is what my mind came up with. But this chapter is longer (by like 50 words) so... yay?**

**Also all review replies are at the bottom too.**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman won't answer any of my stupid emails XP**

**Still in Danny's POV!**

**... Enjoy!**

**Haunted**

**Chapter 2**

"Excuse me; we're looking for Daniel Fenton?"

That was all they could get out before I wacked each of them on the head with the flagpole, of course knocking them out. I immediately knelt down and checked their pulses; at least they were still alive. I didn't want to kill them! Even after what they did to me, I still had a stupid hero complex. But I did turn off their tracking devices, hoping that would delay any others.

I knew the classroom would be expecting an explanation, so I turned around, not surprised to find everyone looking at me _again._ I knew what was going through their heads, "_How did Fenton just knock out two Guys in White if he gets beat up by Dash every day?" _or at least something to that effect. Not to sure how I would explain that one. Really, I'm not even sure how I'm supposed to explain _why _the government's ghost hunting agency was after me in the first place.

I shut the door again and slid down it. I had been running since probably around… 2:00 AM or something? I don't know, it was dark outside and I didn't have usable ghost powers to help me get here faster. Needless to say I was really tired. I_ almost_ fell asleep, right there, but Lancer's concerned voice pulled me out of that idea.

"Danny… wh-… Where have you been? Your parents have been worried _sick_ looking for you!"

And then the whole class burst out asking questions, most of them directed at me.

"What happened to you?"

"Were those really the GIW?"

"Does he need the nurse?"

"Should we call I ambulance Mr. Lancer?"

"Why did you come here?"

"Yeah! Why didn't you go to your home first? Or the hospital?"

"Are you under arrest or something?"

"Is there any way I can help?"

"Everyone, just settle down!"

My head was spinning. Too many questions, plus too much blood loss, plus too much running equals… six… or… what? Ugh… everything hurts, apparently I'm not thinking straight. But I was thinking straight enough to notice that someone was holding a water bottle out to me? Jeez! I didn't realize how thirsty I was! Or hungry! That water looked really refreshing all of a sudden.

Not being able to help myself I grabbed it. I had a little bit of trouble getting the cap off, but I managed. Had it really been two weeks since I had water? Weren't people supposed to die after three days of no water? Oh yeah, ghost powers probably had something to do with it… I finished drinking the water and sat the empty bottle down beside me.

"Thanks", I said trying to show how grateful I was. My voice sounded a bit better now. Not great but better. And it didn't hurt as much to talk this time. A small smile found it's way onto my face.

"I…uh… I guess you guys probably want an explanation… right?" I got a few nods so I continued. "Well then… um… in order, I guess: I'm not _really_ sure where I was, but at one of the GIW agencies I guess. I'm not sure what happened to me though.

Those really were GIW, but I can't really tell you why they were after me.

I probably _should _see the nurse, or get some medical attention, but I don't have time for that right now.

I came here to find Sam and Tucker, or maybe even Jazz.

I didn't go home cause I'm not sure how my parents would react right now.

And I'm not _really_ under arrest, but, um… I don't think any of you can really help either."

"Danny… that's not really much of an explanation." Lancer pointed out. He was right too. Most everything had to do with my ghost powers, so I had to avoid it. I guess I could tell them the secret, my life was more important to me right now. I guess I had avoided saying anything, more because they would think I was crazy, than I was worried about my secret. The full explanation would be unbelievable without proof. That's why I was looking for Sam and Tuck.

"Yeah… I know…"

"Sam and Tucker aren't here. They've been gone for a while after you disappeared. I think they went to look for you."

"…What about Jazz?"

"She's here… but we need to clean you up first."

"Just, don't call my parents… not yet anyways… please?"

"… Ok, not yet. I'm not sure what you got yourself into, and I'm not sure I want to… but you do need help, and I will help you."

**Alright, so there's the update ^^**

**First off I am homeschooled, so if public school teachers are actually as cruel, mean, and uncaring as they are in most shows, sorry I'm making Lancer have a nicer, concerned side.**

**Second: My really long, really annoying way I have to update.**

**After think of somehing, I have to type it up on a laptop. Now lets call that laptop1. Laptop1 is fast, and has the newest version of MS Word. Really great for writing stories. But, laptop1 blocks . DX So I have to copy the documents from laptop1 on to laptop2 (this one) to update. Laptop2 has full access to , but it is extremely slow, and it does not have MS Word, or any room for it. So then I have to upload it to before I can edit. And THEN I can update. **

**This is actually the second time I've tried to update this story!**

**Third: Reviewr Replies! ^^**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: ****As you can see this isn't a oneshot anymore! ^^ Thank you for welcoming me and being my first reviewer ever! :D**

**Diana Phantom: Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this update!**** :)**

**PhantomGurl12344: ****Ok! I won't! XD ... Where's the cookie? 8)**

**Fluehatraya: Thank you! I should get to that soon. Hopefully this update will give out some clues as to what's going on! :)**

**emmyrad: Thank you! *curtseys* I hope you liked the update, but I can't reveal anything yet!**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: Ok, wow that's embarassing. I've known that for 10 years, and I mixed it up. I did fix it though, so thank you for pointing out. I was just really nervous. Thanks!**

**Codiak: You should be :)**

**MsFrizzle: Thank you! I hope this update helped explain the plot bunny a bit. But not too much. I want everyone to be in suspense. Cause I'm just evil that way.**

**Until next time my dear readers! 3**

**WoT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha! Another update! How about that?**

**Confession time… I am honestly very tired right now, it's 11:09 where I live, and I've got homework to try and get done before tomorrow. Yeah, I know **_**fun**_**… And to make things worse, I've got something going on every day this week too. Though the weekend shouldn't be to bad, considering I get to dance all night Saturday, and learn to create programs for my cell phone on Sunday. Maybe I could make a DP game… anyway, enough blabber about my life! On with the story, right?**

**Disclaimer: Though my dreams do actually come true sometimes, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Haunted**

**Chapter 3**

The class was pretty much dismissed, and everyone stated going their own ways. Some people stayed in the classroom to see if they could help me. Others began to pack up their bags and leave. And then a few people who were still in shock just sat there trying to figure things out.

After Mr. Lancer helped me back up, he and small group of students escorted me to the Nurse's Office. The nurse, once seeing my condition, immediately started treating wounds. Lancer had seen this and walked off, no doubt going to get Jazz for me.

After asking me some questions and treating everything to the best of her ability, Ms. McFadden had one of the students get me some of the extra gym clothes. They were a little big, but they looked, smelled, and felt better than what I had been wearing. The next thing I knew the door flew open and before I had time to react, Jazz tackled me in a hug.

"DANNY! Oh my goodness, we were so worried! Where did you go? Are you alright? Was it a ghost? We- we couldn't find you! Anywhere! N- Not even the boomerang could find you!" Jazz of course, being the wonderful, yet overprotective big sister she was attacked me with questions before breaking down into tears.

I squeezed her tightly, she was the best thing I had seen in two weeks and I wasn't about to let her go. Before I knew it I was in tears with her. I didn't mean to scare her, or anyone! It was just so horrible, and I couldn't do a thing about it! "Jazz…"

She looked at me as best she could, without breaking the hug. Neither one of us wanted to let go yet.

"Jazz, I'm so sorry! There wasn't anything I could do about it! Jazz… I got caught! And- and I didn't want to hurt anyone!"

"Danny… slow down… what exactly happened? Where were you?"

"I- I don't want to try to explain it twice… can we go get Sam and Tuck first?"

"Well… not exactly…"

"Why not? Where are they? Are they hurt?" I was getting scared. Please, oh please, oh _please_ _let them be alright!_

"Well, a few days ago, they kind of… well they kind of sort of, went to look for you… you know, in the Ghost Zone?"

"WHAT! NO!" I instantly regretted doing that. While my voice was better, it still wasn't great. I had to cough a few times, and Mrs. McFadden ended up having to get me some water. I had forgotten she was in here. I guess I was just trying not to think about the current situation I was in. It was too complicated for a fourteen year old with no good sleep in ever and blood loss that would usually kill a person to try to understand. My ghost powers wouldn't help with that even if they were working.

Which left me with another problem, should I try to explain to Jazz now? Or should I wait until after I've figured out a way to try and get Sam and Tucker back? And what should I do about my parents?

Gosh, all I really wanted to do was sleep! But could even that be too risky? I had probably stayed in one spot too long already. Of course I had turned off the couple of ghost tracking devices the first couple of guys had, but that didn't mean that the others wouldn't be coming for me soon afterwards. I don't even know how they could use ghost tracking devices on me if my powers weren't working in the first place!

"…ny you alright?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jazz's worried voice.

"Um… yeah… I mean, I guess so, I'm fine…"

"... You stated coughing, and then you got all spacey… like you couldn't hear anything. It almost, looked like you might pass out." Apparently she wasn't convinced. I don't blame her though, I wasn't convincing myself either. But I attempted to lighten the mood anyway.

"Well, I've got to be spacey, if I'm going to be an astronaut, right?" I gave her a small smile. It must've been obvious to her just how tired I was though.

"Well even future astronauts need sleep, especially when their poor little mind has been through something traumatic!" I rolled my eyes at that one; at least she was still her psychological loving self. I could tell she wanted to know more about what happened, but it was clear she knew she should wait.

Nurse McFadden turned out the lights and I was instantly asleep when I hit my pillow. And the last thing I saw was Jazz smiling at me, talking to the nurse about calling my parents. "_No!" _ But I don't know if I ever got it out, because I fell into the world of my subconscious mind.

**Just in case you were confused, Mrs. McFadden is the nurse. I guess she's kind of an OC, but I don't plan on her playing a huge role in this. Although I might use her in other stories, like Sickday. I just figured that the school should have a nurse who could help Danny. And I decided to name her.**

**There is a reason I named her Mrs. McFadden. If you guys want to do a bit of research, you might find why I named her that. Either way, I'll tell you in the next chapter. I'm nice that way… sometimes…**

**I may or may not end up changing the summary of this. It will still be the same story and title though!**

**Hope you enjoyed this addition to Haunted… and NOW you must click the little review box of DOOOM! …You know… if you love me… or not…Or just want to know what happened to Danny.**

**I'll admit I surprised myself with the whole ghost zone thing.**

**But I've got it all planned out now.**

**:)**

**Responses to all the wonderful reviewers who do love me:**

**Fluehatraya: I'm glad you did, I think he's a good guy, but sometimes he does seem kind of harsh. I am glad you pointed out the problem with the numbers and words. I didn't even realize I did that. I'll have to see if I can edit that! And sorry, I guess **_**one**_** person does know where they went… Either way, thanks!**

**Oak Leaf Ninja: And now there's more than that! Sorry if I took long with the update, I had to plan things out, not to mention, I still have a crazy life to deal with too. Thanks! ;D**

**D for Danielle: Yay! A new reader! :D I'm glad you enjoy the story, I guess I am making it dramatic, but I'm new at this I'm not expecting too many reviews. Honestly I'm shocked I even got 12! I'll try to keep updating though! Thank you!**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: Well at least I'm not the only one then. Though, apparently I had another mistake in Chapter 2 also… **_**Anyway**_**… Thank you so much! I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible.**

**And in case I don't update before, happy Valentine's day to everyone! 3**


End file.
